The Court of NCIS
by Last.one.02
Summary: Ari has killed Kate. Next morning 2 men are waiting for him to appear in court. What happens if Gibbs is the Judge and Kate is accusing Ari for killing her because of his jealousy.    Written for I'll see you in court challenge in NFA.


Ari Haswari drove off after shooting Kate in the head. He was driving fast. It wasn't his plan, he was not planning to kill Caitlin, the bullet was meant for Gibbs, but his jealousy of Kate rejecting him and the anger towards Gibbs also because he is close to Kate... He hit the wheel and drove even faster. Gibbs was the blame for his actions and shooting that extraordinary woman. It was Gibbs, not him. He arrived in his safe house a took a bottle of vodka and poured himself a glass and drank it once. He did it again multiple times until his head was heavy and his eyes were shut. He fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw 2 strange men in his room. He reached for his gun, but it wasn't there.

'' Who are you ? '' he asked the men.

'' Officers. We're here to arrest you, '' one of the men said.

'' What for ? '' Ari asked.

'' Murder of jealousy, '' the other man said.

'' Nice joke. Did Ziva send you ? '' Ari asked.

'' Sir, you need to come with us, '' the first man said.

The men grabbed Ari and dragged him to his car. Ari tried to fight back, but he couldn't feel his body, just like he was paralyzed. They threw him to car's backseat, and then he could feel his body again, but when he reached to the door, everything went numb again.

The drove was a short one to a building near Washington DC. It was a big and old one. The windows were broken and the door was halfway open... basically a house from a scary movie. The men dragged him to the house and it was even more gloomy inside than it was outside. He was taken to the basement. The men threw him at the desk and chained him to the chair. He saw the men going to the door and him there alone sitting like a fool.

'' What the hell is going on ? '' Ari protested.

'' Your case will be discussed in 1 hour. It is always polite to show up in time, '' one of the men said.

'' What case ? What are you talking about ? '' Ari asked.

'' You against Caitlin Todd for murdering her, because you were jealous, '' the men said.

'' But Caitlin is dead ? '' Ari was confused.

'' Did he just say it ? '' one of the men said to another.

'' He did, '' the other replied.

Both men started to laugh.

'' If mrs Todd is dead, then how could she sue you ? '' the man said still laughing.

Ari was not satisfied with the answer, but he went on sitting quiet. The people started to come, though he knew none of them. He just sat looking people coming. Some of them chatting and laughing, but seemed like none of them noticed chained Ari sitting on the chair. He noticed a blonde coming in his direction. She had a bullet whole between her eyes.

'' Hello I am Marta I am your defender today, '' Marta introduced herself.

He remembered him, he had killed her, when she took Kate hostage the second time. It's when he let her walk and fell for that brunette even more.

'' I know who you are. I just didn't know you are lawyer, '' Ari said.

'' I'm sorry. I don't know you. Now sit quiet, until you have to testify, '' Marta said coldly.

Ari watched as people started talking even louder. Suddenly they went all quiet. Ari watched at the door. Kate entered with Tony. Tony had papers in his hand and Kate walked in front of him. They sat on the table on right side.

'' Jury is entering, please stand up, '' someone told.  
Everybody stood up and watched as 12 people walked in and took their places. Ari recognized Abby and McGee, but there were also Michelle Lee, Jimmy Palmer, Ducky, Jenny Shepard, director Morrows, Chris Pacci, Stan Burley, Lara Macy, Sam Hanna and G. Callen. The courthall was quiet. Suddenly a door opened again and the Judge Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in. Everybody was still standing. After Gibbs had sat, everybody else did the same. Everything was quiet.

'' This is the case Caitlin Todd against Ari Haswari for killing her, because of his jealousy. Is it true ? '' Gibbs asked. His voice was cold and heartless.

'' That's true you honor, '' Tony said.

'' Who is the representing the accuser ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I am, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, '' Tony said and stood up.

'' Thank you. And who is representing Ari Haswari ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Martha Stewart you honor, '' Martha said and stood.

'' Good. Now let's start, I don't have forever, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes. I would like to call out our first witness, Timothy McGee, '' Tony said.

Ari watched as McGee stood from his place in jury and walked to the witness place next to Gibbs. He gave the oath. Tony stood and walked to him.

'' What did mrs Todd tell you about Ari Haswari ? '' Tony asked.

'' She said that Ari might have a crush on her. And he was not pleased, when he heard that she had told that Gibbs was her husband, '' McGee said.

'' On the night of shooting. Where were you ? ''

'' Next to the car.''

'' Were you shot ? ''

'' Yes. Terrorist from the building, but I also got a shot from sniper on the other roof. ''

'' Thank you that would be it, '' Tony said and walked to his place.

'' Mrs. Stewart, the witness is yours, '' Gibbs said.

'' I have no questions, '' Martha said.

Ari looked at her amazed. She could broke that McGee, who was now going back to her place.

'' My next witness would be doctor Donald Mallard, '' Tony said.

Ducky walked to the witness bench.

'' Is it true that Ari Haswari held you Gerard and Kate hostage ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. In autopsy, '' Ducky replied.

'' Was Ari interested in Kate ? ''

'' Yes. But Kate is very attractive woman. ''

'' How did he react, when Kate and Gibbs said the same thing to him ? ''

'' Not happy. ''

'' Is it true that he aimed at Kate, but shot Gerard ? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' I'm done, '' Tony said.

'' No questions, '' Martha said.

Ari looked around amazed. Seems like no-one noticed, that the members of Jury came to testify.

'' Who is the next witness ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, '' Tony said.

Gibbs stood from the Judge chair and sat to witness one.

'' What is your relationship with mrs Todd ? '' Tony asked.

'' Professional. We work together and I think of her as my daughter, but that's it, '' Gibbs said.

'' How well do you know Ari Haswari ? ''

'' Well enough to know, that he has a crush on Kate and that was reason enough to shoot her, in his opinion, '' Gibbs said. He was very calm.

'' Did you see Ari take the shot ? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Really. Where were you ? ''

'' Next to Kate. ''

'' That's all, '' Tony said and sat.

'' I have no questions, '' Matha said.

Gibbs took his place on the table.

'' I am calling now Caitlin Todd, '' Tony said.

Kate sat on the table and waited for Tony.

'' Did Ari Haswari know you ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' Kate replied.

'' What is your relationship with him ? '' he asked.

'' He had a crush on me, but nothing from me, '' she said.

'' Did he shot you in the head ? '' he asked.

'' Yes, '' Kate said.

'' That would be all, '' Tony said and sat.

'' I have no questions, '' Martha said.

Kate walked back to her desk and sat down beside Tony. They started discussing something.

'' Seems like the next witness will be Ari Haswari. And he is also the last one, '' Gibbs said.

The guard opened the chaines. Ari felt his legs start moving like forced. He had no control over his body and he found himself sitting in the witness desk and Tony coming towards him.

'' Do you like Kate ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' Ari said, but it's not what he meant to say.

'' Did you kill her ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' Ari replied.

'' Was it because you were jealous ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' Ari said.

'' No further questions, '' Tony said.

'' I think I have nothing else to ask, '' Martha said.

'' Jury, do you need time for the decision ? '' Gibbs turned to Jury.

'' We'll take five, '' Morrows said.

The courtroom just like woke from dead. Everybody started chatting and laughing again. Ari looked at the other table and saw Kate cuddling with Tony. They had occasional kisses. Martha looked at her papers and Gibbs was chatting on phone.

'' We have decided, '' Morrows told suddenly.

Everything went quiet again.

'' Ari Haswari will be dead. We found him guilty. And we want the corporal punishment, '' Morrows said.

'' Right, '' Gibbs said.

He took his sniper gun from the ground, loaded and shot one round. Ari got a hit in his head and he fell over...

Ari felt his head touch the floor and he opened his eyes. He was still in the safehouse and no men were waiting. It has all been a dream, and a weird one about him in courtroom with Gibbs as the Judge and shooting him in the head...


End file.
